Jag minns en sommar
by Missne
Summary: [Sanctuary] Allting har sin början, även vänskap. Vag shonen-ai varning.


Med en skimrande kaskad bröt han ytan, strök därefter handen över ansiktet och kisade sedan ut mot den dansande vattenmassan. Hojo visste inte om susandet kom från havet eller om ljudet ekade inuti hans huvud, efter så här långt tid i vattnet skulle han sväva uppe på land, vara nästan tyngdlös och glida som en fjäder i vinden.  
  
Någonstans...ja, där! Med den flammande himlen som bakgrund kämpande en ensam figur med en bångstyrig surfingbräda. På osäkra ben lyckades denne stå ovanpå brädan i ett par vågkluck, sedan stjälpte en lätt krusning både bräda och person. Kort därefter tumlade pojken upp till ytan för att sedan med ett par komiska hopp fånga brädan som i protest försökte lägga sig på sned.  
  
Nästan omedvetet hade Hojo börjat skutta sig fram i vattnet som en astronaut i riktning mot vännen. Han tyckte sig vagt höra ett hojtande, men var inte säker på saken, det susade för mycket mellan hans öron. Flyktigt blinkade han till vid att höra en röst bredvid sig.  
  
"Vill du ta över?" Frågade Asami som guppade som en kork där han klängde på den grälla plastbrädan. Hojo ruskade på huvudet vid minnet av ett par smärtsamma fall där han kolliderat med brädan istället för vattnet.  
  
"Nej, jag tror den vill ta kål på mig." Sade han och log tillbaka. Det var alltid så med Asami. Han utstrålade något som fick kroppen att bli ett enda gensvar av klart ljus och leenden. Fånigt kanske, men Hojo hade sett det hända andra också.  
  
"Vi kanske ska gå upp innan morsan ringer kustbevakningen?" Asami kisade mot stranden som om han kunde skymta den föreställda scenen där framför sig. Hojo misstänkte dock att han knappt skulle kunnat se om både moder, kustbevakning och tio ambulanser stått på stranden just nu. Inte utan glasögon i alla fall.  
  
"Varför inte, vi kan komma igen imorgon." Sade Hojo, tog sats upp från vattnet och lyckades klänga sig upp på brädan. Försiktigt, försiktigt hasade han sig sedan upp i sittande ställning.  
  
"Imorgon ska jag lyckas stå upp." Påpekade Asami och började sedan sparka sig genom vattnet med bräda och passagerare framför sig.  
  
"Imorgon när de där snygga brudarna ligger och solar topless?" Flinade Hojo över axeln. "Vad säger hon den där lilla med hästsvansen om det?"  
  
"Yumiko? Inte mycket. Dessutom har hon tapetserat väggarna med pojkband, så det är bara rättvist."  
  
Hojo skrattade till, men lät bli att kommentera saken ytterligare. Det där med hur det fungerade att vara ihop var fortfarande ett mysterium för dem båda. Asami hade förstås en veckas erfarenhet av fenomenet, men han verkade inte särskilt mycket klokare på saken.  
  
Det var just ihopvarandet som frammanat den konstiga diskussionen om kyssande de haft första dagen på sommarlovet. Förmodligen skulle Asami reta honom för den där plastfolien resten av livet, med det var det bästa han kunnat komma på. Att prova på det viset räknades ju inte egentligen. Det kanske skulle lyckats rent utav om inte Asami varit nära att kvävas av skratt. Till slut hade han andtrutet sagt åt Hojo att "strunta i den".  
  
På något vis hade Hojo förväntat sig att det skulle kännas konstigt på ett otrevligt vis eller kanske äckligt. Det enda konstiga var att det inte känts konstigt. Inte det minsta. Inte ens trots att Asami också var en pojke. Men det var förstås bara ett experiment och räknades inte. Kanske var det därför.  
  
Brädan under honom krängde till och ökade farten när Asami nådde grundare vatten och övergick till att promenera utmed bottnen istället för att agera propeller.  
  
"Vänta lite, jag hoppar av." Sade Hojo och plumsade tillbaka ner i det lena hindrande vattnet. Tillsammans baxade de upp brädan på stranden och efter en stunds funderande bar de den ytterligare en bit till där de lämnat sina handdukar och kläder.  
  
"Äsch, nu är den helt sandig." Suckade Asami medan han försökte svepa in sig i handduken samtidigt som han tog på sig glasögonen.  
  
"Den hinner nog torka tills din pappa kommer och hämtar oss."  
  
"Jag är också helt nersandad." Forsatte Asami i ett roat tonfall och pillrade bort några gyllne korn från sina armar. "Undrar hur mycket sand som kan fastna samtidigt på någon." Detta följdes av ett synnerligen vetgirigt ögonkast på Hojo, som misstänksamt höjde ena ögonbrynet.  
  
"Inte mer än på en viss annan." Svarade Hojo och slängde handduken över axeln, medan han försökte avge ett sken av oberördhet. Asami rätade till glasögonen och höjde också ett ögonbryn. Utmanande.  
  
För all del, tänkte Hojo och gick till angrepp med handduken i högsta hugg. Det var bättre att ta saken i egna händer innan Asami hann före. Ändå var han inte tillräckligt snabb för att undvika att få en näve sand gnuggad i sidan på sig, isch, det var ingen behaglig känsla. Hojo hade turen att få övertaget den här gången, även om de båda var lika sandiga vid det laget.  
  
"Ge dig!" Utropade han och försökte behålla sitt övertag.  
  
"Varför då?" Frustade Asami och slet envist i Hojos ena arm för att få bort honom. Det här var inte bra, han ville minsann inte hamna underst och nertryckt i sanden.  
  
"Plastfolie!" Hojtade Hojo och mycket riktigt brast Asami ut i skratt. Nyfiket och utan att tänka efter böjde han sig ner, försökte härma det Asami gjort sist, men det var problematiskt eftersom densamme inte kunde sluta skratta, men hans läppar smakade salt genom allt skrattande. Det kändes inte konstigt. Inte ens när Asami flyktigt begravde fingrarna i hans korta rufsiga hår. Det bara högg till kort, vad det nu betydde.  
  
Hojo rätade på sig och rynkade på pannan. Den här gången lyckades Asami knuffa undan honom.  
  
"Så vem vann?" Undrade Asami och sköt upp glasögonen med ena handen.  
  
"Vi säger väl oavgjort," svarade Hojo storsint. Inte heller efteråt kändes det konstigt eller som om något var förändrat. Det var nog det som var underligt. Hojo suckade åt sig själv och borstade bort sand från sina ben. Strunt i det, det spelade ingen roll, han var här, Asami var här och sommaren hade bara börjat. 


End file.
